A Toy Story Christmas Blast
A Toy Story Christmas Blast is to be an upcoming television holiday special starring the voice talents from Tom Hanks, Tim Allen, Annie Potts, Joan Cusack, Blake Clark, Wallace Shawn, Eddie Murphy, Estelle Harris, John Ratzenberger, Cheech Marin, Jerome Ranft, R. Lee Ermey, Jeff Pidgeon, Debi Derryberry, Jim Cummings, Frank Welker, Bonnie Hunt, Jeff Garlin, Timothy Dalton, Kristen Schaal, Emma Hudak, Emily Hahn, Lori Alan, Owen Wilson, Nancy Cartwright, John Morris, Taylor Swift, Erik von Detten, Laurie Metcalf, Beatrice Miller, R.C. Cope, Ron Bottita, Cameron Diaz, Owen Vaccaro, Scarlett Estevez, Cameron Diaz, Mickie McGowan, Patricia Arquette, Ian McKellan, Angela Lansbury, Ben Stiller, Nathan Lane, Will Smith, Bailee Madison, Richard Carter, Jack Bllack, Bill Hader, Patton Oswalt, Will Ferrell and Mark Wahlberg. It is to air on ABC Network on December 20, 2019. Plot Summary The Davis, Phillips and Robinson family members are invited over to the Anderson family's house to stay overnight for Christmas Eve and Woody, Buzz and the toy friends are super excited about it. Voice Cast Members Bonnie's toy friends * Tom Hanks as Woody (voice) * Tim Allen as Buzz (voice) * Annie Potts as Bo Peep (voice) * Joan Cusack as Jessie (voice) * Blake Clark as Slinky (voice, replacing the late Jim Varney respectively) * Wallace Shawn as Rex (voice) * Eddie Murphy as Mr. Potato Head (voice, replacing the late Don Rickles respectively) * Estelle Harris as Mrs. Potato Head (voice) * John Ratzenberger as Hamm (voice) * Cheech Marin as Lenny (voice, replacing the late great and talented Joe Ranft respectively) * Jerome Ranft as Wheezy (voice, replacing his brother, the late great and talented Joe Ranft respectively) * R. Lee Ermey as Sarge (voice) * Jeff Pidgeon as Mr. Robot, Mr. Snake and the Green Aliens (voices) * Debi Derryberry as the Green Alien Leader (voice) * Jim Cummings as Jingle Joe (voice) * Frank Welker as RC (robotic voice), Bullseye (horse sound effects) and Leona (kitty cat sound effects) * Bonnie Hunt as Dolly (voice) * Jeff Garlin as Buttercup (voice) * Timothy Dalton as Mr. Pricklepants (voice) * Kristen Schaal as Trixie (voice) * Emma Hudak as Angel Kitty (voice) The non toy characters * Emily Hahn as Bonnie Anderson (voice) * Owen Wilson as Larry Anderson (voice) * Lori Anderson as Julia Anderson (voice) * Nancy Cartwright as Brian Anderson (voice and baby sound effects) * Patricia Arquette as Sophie Johnson (voice) * John Morris as Andy Davis (voice) * Taylor Swift as Hannah Phillips Davis (voice) * Erik von Detten as Sid Phillips (voice) * Laurie Metcalf as Emily Davis (voice) * Beatrice Miller as Molly Davis (voice) * Owen Vaccaro as Felix Davis (voice) * Scarlett Estevez as Kathy Davis (voice) * Ian McKellen as Santa Claus (voice) * Angela Lansbury as Mrs. Claus (voice) * Patton Oswalt as Colby the Elf (voice) * Will Ferrell as Sherman the Elf (voice) * Mark Wahlberg as Harold the Elf (voice) * Ben Stiller as Lucas the Elf (voice) * Nathan Lane as Ethan the Elf (voice) Felix and Kathy's toy friends * Will Smith as Agent Carter (voice) * Bailee Madison as Bethany (voice) * Richard Carter as Indiana Jack (voice) * Jack Bllack as Karate Samson (voice) * Bill Hader as Officer Sanders (voice) Transcript ''A Toy Story Christmas Blast transcript'' Category:Toy Story Category:Christmas Specials